The disclosure relates to lubricating oils, particularly lubricating oils having anti-degradation and/or self-healing characteristics.
Lubricating oils are used for a variety of applications, including providing lubrication for engines, motors, bearings, and other metal surfaces. Lubricating oils can also reduce wear on moving parts, clean moving parts from the sludge, inhibit corrosion, improve sealing, and reduce the operating temperature by carrying away the heat generated within the engine or moving parts. Lubricating oils ensure proper functionality and can prolong the longevity of vehicles and other motorized equipment such as ESP pumps.
Lubricants, however, are susceptible to thermal and oxidative degradation at elevated temperatures and pressures. When used in an abusive environment for an extended period of time, viscous, higher molecular weight molecules can form thus degrading the lubricity of the lubricating oil. Hence, it is desirable to provide lubricating oils having anti-degradation or self-healing characteristics.